Modern computers may be limited by the amount of power used in their processors. With the decline of Dennard scaling, each new generation of silicon technology allows for more transistors to fit into the same die area, but does not allow for a reduction in power consumption at the same rate. This may result in increased power and thermal density. Power is thus a design constraint in modern processors. System level power and energy efficiency may also be differentiating factors in the marketplace for computing devices.